


Reunited (After 40 Years)

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Damon Salvatore, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: A story about Damon and Will's relationship. An AU from 4x16.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Will
Kudos: 5





	Reunited (After 40 Years)

**Author's Note:**

> Between will and damon. saw him looking at the pic and immediately shipped them a bit lol

Will x Damon (4x16 + 4x17)

New York, 1977

Damon ran at this lady who was walking with some random guy and bit down on her neck and drained her of all her blood while her probable boyfriend looked around scared and confused. Then he drained him of his blood as well.

Once they were both dead someone walked up to him. Damon looked over and raised his eyebrow at the guy. "And who might you be?"

"Will. I've heard a lot about you. Or rather, your work."

"I'm assuming you're a vampire? Well what do you want then?" Damon crossed his arms and looked up at Will.

"Well showing from your 'work', you sure do like to feed a lot. But I have a proposition for you." Damon gave him a look as if to say 'continue'. "I own this bar, Billy's. I 'hire' people -well, vampires- to help retrieve fake ID's for other vampires in town. In return, I let them suck anyone's blood in Billy's so they can steal their ID in while the people are too busy getting drained of their blood. C'mon. I help you. You help me."

Damon weighed the options. It would be a lot easier if he didn't have to try to constantly worry about the whole town finding out and trying to kill him or something. Damon squints and slowly nods his head.

"So where exactly is this place anyways?"

"Follow me, Damon."

"What? How did you know my name?"

"Vampires talk. Plus if I knew about your killing sprees you'd think I'd know your name as well."

True, I guess, Damon thought.

They walked up to a decently sized building called "Billy's", just like Will had said.

So, as they had agreed on, Damon would come to Billy's and feed on anyone he felt like, then he would also steal their IDs from their pockets while they were distracted and compelled.

Over the course of 1977, Will and Damon gained an amazing friendship, or as much of a friendship you could have with Damon having no humanity.

Sitting next to each other and drinking at the bar became a regular thing after Damon stole someone's ID.

"So, I do know that you have your humanity off, but why? What made the all mighty Damon Salvatore turn off his humanity?"

Will sees a pained expression come across Damon's face and feels guilty he asked.

"Let's just say to save myself I needed to abandon my friend and I couldn't do that with my humanity still on." Damon looks down at his drink with a look that could only be described as sorrow and guilt. Which for someone with their emotion gone seemed to be having quite a bit of emotions but Will didn't comment.

Will held Damon's chin in his hand and made him turn to look back up at Will and Will leaned in to give him a hug.

"Hey, I get it. It was self-preservation and even I would've done it. It doesn't make you a bad person and the fact that you feel guilty means that you're not one. I don't know exactly what happened but try not to be so hard on yourself. If you need someone to talk to, you always have my phone number, okay?"

When Will said that something in Damon's eyes seemed to crack, showing that he was on the verge between having humanity and having them off.

But just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced with an indifferent expression that Will was started to get frustrated with. Sure, he never knew the boy before when he had his humanity on, but Will knew that Damon was a whole other person with his humanity on. That sensitive side of himself, the part of him who loved. The side of him still hurt that Stefan sent Lexi, rather than seeing him himself.

The side of him that cared for Will.

Months later after the same routine Will is just getting ready for bed at 1AM when Damon's phone number and name shows up on his screen.

Will answers it immediately, worried there might be something wrong considering he called so late. And he was right.

Damon's voice was shaky and Will could tell that he'd been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Just please come to my house. I just need to talk to someone."

This was weird to hear Damon so vulnerable but he didn't have time to question it as he said he'd come quickly and got in his car to drive to his apartment.

They had both been to each other's houses to hang out before so Will drove to his house easily. He may or may not have been speeding a bit.

When he finally arrived he ran to Damon's room and saw him looking off to the side with a distant look on his face.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

Damon looks up with his eyes slightly shiny with tears but tries to wipe them away before speaking. "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Of course not, Damon. Hey, come with me. We can talk about this in my special spot I normally just go to think." Will gave him an easy smile and grabbed his hand to pull him up. If they kept their hands interlocked the whole way there no one needed to know.

They walked a short way out of the city then trekked up a slight hill. On top of the hill sat a short tree. They both laid down next to each other and both interlocked their hands again, not mentioning it because of how natural it felt to both of them. Although Damon couldn't help but feel a little disgusted with himself for enjoying it so much.

The night sky was dark but littered with stars. The slight breeze made the heat a lot more bearable.

"In 1953, my great great something nephew ratted me out and I was taken to this place called the Augustine. I was kept captive for five years with this guy named Enzo. We made a plan to escape so I'd drink most of his blood rations to get more strength. Then when there was this party thing where the people would show us off I'd escape, kill them all then set Enzo free from the cage.

"The thing we didn't plan for is for a fire to start after a candle or something got knocked down. And the fact that the bars were soaked with vervain and I couldn't hold it long enough to even open the doors. So I forced myself to turn off my emotions to be able to save myself and I've never been able to forgive myself for basically leaving him to die"

Damon had tears in his eyes with a frown while retelling the story.

"That's what had made me so upset. I didn't tell you this, but I've had my emotions back on for a bit now. I know I always try to pull this tough guy look all the time but I'm just like everybody else. I get sad. I feel guilty. I think down on myself too." Damon chuckles after that but it isn't in a happy way. More like an empty laugh.

Will turned on his side to examine Damon.

"Wow." This made Damon turn on his side to look at him curiously. "You are unbelievably strong. You went through all of that and more and you're still amazingly yourself."

Will brings his hand up to Damon's cheek and caresses it gently and Damon looks at him with a surprised but soft look. The one thing Damon hated more than his brother and that is being vulnerable in front of people but Will seemed to make it feel not as bad. When Damon was being vulnerable Will looked at him like he was the only thing in the whole world.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Damon murmured.

"Be my boyfriend? We don't have to be public if you don't want to but I just want you to be mine and I want to be yours."

Damon makes a shocked face. Damon felt nervous thinking about the possibility of someone finding out but his love for the other man overpowered those other thoughts and fears. "Of course I would, Will."

Then their lips met in between them. It felt like electric shocks were shooting through Damon's lips. It just felt right.

Will held his cheek while kissing him and Damon gripped his shirt and pulled him even closer than before despite already being so close.

Damon found his happy person.

A couple weeks later Damon found a note on his table in his apartment from Will.

_Dear Damon,_

_I have to do something but I'll be back in a week or two so do not worry. I'll see you soon._

_Love you,_  
_Will_

Damon was sad that Will was going to be gone and hadn't specified where he was going but he trusted him to tell him where he went when he returned. But now he knew he shouldn't have.

4x16

Damon went up to the guy working for Katherine but it felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The guy he loved was back in town and was working for Katherine?

"Will?"

"Um. Something's wrong with me, I think…" Will showed Damon the bite and Damon the wolf bite he had acquired from the hybrid original himself.

"Give me Klous' blood now, Rebekah."

Damon practically shoved the cure into Will's face, anxious for his past lover to be okay again.

Will drank it and looked amazed seeing his bite healing.

After he finished drinking Damon pulled Will into a tight hug. "I missed you, Damon" Will murmured into Damon's ear.

Rebekah cleared her throat and they suddenly pulled away. "As much as I'd love to watch you guys have a lovers reunion, who the hell even is this guy? And how do you know him?"

Damon flinched at the "lovers reunion" part of the sentence. "I- We used to be good friends." Damon looked up and gave Will a pleading look that Will understood so despite being a little hurt he obliged and nodded along.

If Rebekah already had her suspicions of them two she didn't say anything and walked over to Will and pulled him by the arm to their car.

"Hey! What are you doing to him!?" Damon yelled trying to get a grip on him to help him escape the original.

"Doing what we wanted to do from the beginning. We need to interrogate him about Katherine to find out where she might be."

"Fine," Damon grumbled.

They make it to the Salvatore house and they bring Will to the basement despite Damon's obvious protests.

"Is this all really necessary?" Will said and Damon made a noise of agreement.

"No, not really if you're cooperative. If not then yes, it is. Because I can do it the old fashioned way if you're on vervain.

"Wait, you're an Original, aren't you?"

Rebekah nods and that causes Will to have a facial expression in between nervousness and amazement. "Now that's the question, are you on vervain?"

"Yeah."

"Okay fine. Just tell me anything you know about Katherine." Rebekah continued.

"I work for her. Sort of. She basically threatened me to attack Hayley and you know how terrifying she can be at times. I honestly don't really know why she wanted me to, though. But I do have her phone number you can call."

"Great. Then give us your phone." Damon looked over at Will.

"Fine. But don't tell her I let you guys. I do not want to get on her bad side." Will practically shivered.

Damon let Rebekah go upstairs to do the deed of calling the bitchy version of Elena while he slid into a sitting position next to Will.

They sat there next to each other for a bit before Will spoke up.

"I missed you, ya know."

"Really? Because I remember being left alone, waiting for literally three months hoping you'd eventually come back. And guess what? You never did." Will could still detect the hint of hurt in Damon's tone even after all this time apart.

"It wasn't like that Damon."

"Then what was it like, Will."

"So like any probably stupid boyfriend would do, I wanted to get revenge for you. So I was just going to make sure the Augustine thing was shut down for good and if they weren't I'd kill them all. Turns out they were alive. I was going to easily kill them but I didn't anticipate being shot with a thing of vervain. Tortured for 23 years, then broke out with your friend Enzo -who's still alive by the way. I didn't know where you were when I got out, Damon. I promise you, if I had known where you were you'd be the first person I'd visit."

Will holds Damon stare and caresses his cheek with his hand. Damon's stomach flutters at the thing so familiar but seemed to be a memory from centuries ago. Damon lays down on his side with head resting in Will's lap.

"I'm sorry for getting snippy, Will. When you left I just thought you didn't like me anymore so you lied to me and up and left. But I have a question."

Will pulls his fingers through the dark strands, "Hm?"

"What does this make us? I mean we've been away from each other for so long that I don't know if we are still considered dating."

"Well how about this? If you have feelings for me still -I'm assuming you do- then let's just date to try and get to know each other again. We don't have to be boyfriends yet if you're not ready."

"Mm. But I think we should be boyfriends." Damon mumbled with his eyes closed.

Will chuckled and let his boyfriend fall asleep with his and in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) pls comment and kudos if u did


End file.
